LeMonde Airlines
LeMonde Airlines is an airline based in Germany, which is still owned by AviaDan (Mrlemonde23). The airline began operations in 2014 and now has over 11000 members and still growing quickly. The airline is known for its amount of members, friendly staff and ever expanding fleet and amount of airports. History 2014 LeMonde Airlines started out in 2014 with not many members and airports, most known being Hannover Airport. Their first livery was quite strange, a grey fuselage and a few stripes on the tail and one in the bottom of the fuselage. A lot of well-nown people among the ROBLOX aviation community did not like the airline, due to them using free modelled aircraft, poorly trained staff and bad building skills. 2015 This year was when the airline started improving quickly by firing their poorly trained staff. They recruited new staff members and trained them alot better, which increased the quality of service. This is when the airline also stopped using yrrebRBLX's aircraft and started using aircraft that were made by their own developers and brand new airports. They also introduced a brand new livery which has a white fuselage and 3 iconic coloured stripes in the back of the plane. The airline's member count started growing steadily and passengers became more satisfied with service, the airline's reputation started to improve quickly. 2016 Hoax of Lucas' death At the beginning of January, the group was informed of the death of an HR in the airline, he was called "Lucas". Apparently he was shot in a store in London,or had a heart attack, there are multiple theories. This turned out to be a hoax which was made up by his girlfriend,since they had broken up. People were angered about this, so his ex-"girlfriend" said it was fake all along. Though it was thought to be his 'ex-girlfriend' it's still not a very believable explanation and that it really was Lucas who said it in the first place. July On the 1st of July of 2016, LeMonde Airlines opened a new airport, called "München International Airport"and a First Class user named themselves "AviaDoge" so that effected when AviaDan used commands. 2018 AviaDan's resignation from LeMonde On the 1st of July 2018, AviaDan announced that he would be stepping down from LeMonde on the 1st January 2019 due to the deteriorating state of the Roblox aviation community, later confirming that the airline would shutdown with his resignation. 2019 July Purchase of a New Version of A380-800 On July 25th LeMonde announced on twitter that they will purchase a new version of A380-800 from Aeson industries for the alleged price of 50$. The price has not been confirmed by any of the LeMonde's representatives. Karen On July 30th LeMonde announced on their twitter page that they are developing a new and intelligent system for flights where staff can easily access and hand out all tools, communicate with other members of staff via group chats and shows all information staff need for flights. They also added that there will be a version for passengers as well. They named the system Karen. Alliance On the 30th of June LeMonde announced on Discord that they are looking for new allies. These are the following airlines that became LeMonde's new allies: * Virtual Generation * Air Norge * Fly Britain * Fly Neon * airVeruda * Fly Mula * InterContinental Resorts * Flybe * flyVueling * FlySwift Airlines * tomorrowAir * SkyWings * Klemsony * K Airline Fleet Short-haul * Airbus A220-100 * Embraer E175 * Mitsubishi MRJ-70 * Sukhoi Superjet 100-95 Medium-haul * Airbus A319NEO * Airbus A320NEO * Boeing 737-800 Long-haul * Boeing 777-200ER * Boeing 787-8 * Boeing 747-8i * Airbus A380-800 * Airbus A340-300 Airports and Destinations Category:10,000+ Members Category:Airline